Baby-sitter
by Noyume
Summary: (O.S pour un jeu) Quand Oikawa est débordé par ses neveux, à qui peut-il bien demander de l'aide ?
_**Youhoooou o/**_

 _ **Et voilà le second O.S pour un jeu du FoF qui, comme le précédent, consiste à écrire un O.S en une heure sur un thème donné... Bon, le thème c'était**_ **BEBE** ** _pour celui-là et j'avoue... Mettre totalement foiré dans les limites de temps, ahaha. Hier soir j'avais écrit à peine la moitié en une heure et je l'ai donc fini aujourd'hui... Donc manque de chance, je n'ai pas su relever le défi correctement, vu que j'ai mis plus de deux heures... mais tant pis, je poste quand même mon p'tit (#ironie) O.S_**

 _ **Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !**_

 **Merci à BakaNH pour sa correction ! :D**

* * *

Iwaizumi soupira. Il était en pleine séance de révisions quand son portable avait commencé à sonner. Il avait eu la paresse d'aller le chercher, ce dernier trônant en plein milieu du lit. De toute manière, il savait pertinemment qui pouvait bien l'appeler un samedi soir, à plus de dix-neuf heures.

Et comme il s'en doutait également, son téléphone ne sonna pas qu'une fois, ni deux, ni trois... mais trente-deux. En moins de cinq minutes, bien évidemment. À la trente-troisième tentative, le brun alla enfin décrocher.

 _\- Iwa-chaaaaaaan !_

Il éloigna le combiné de son oreille suite au cri de son ami, avant de le ramener près de lui quand il fut sûr de ne pas perdre plus de vingt pour-cent de son ouïe.

 _\- … et donc, tu dois venir !_

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait rien pu entendre du début de la phrase.

\- J'ai rien entendu, Bakawa.

 _\- Rah, viens chez moi !_

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

 _\- Parce que je le veux !_ Répondit la voix puérile.

\- Je me fous de ce que tu veux.

 _\- Si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui viens !_

Si Hajime ne savait pas se retenir, il aurait bien éclaté son téléphone au sol. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. De une, parce que ses parents ne lui en repayeraient pas et de deux, parce qu'il regretterait ensuite de s'être emporté.

 _\- Dépêches-toi !_

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais venir ?!

 _\- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que ta mère apprécie que je vienne avec ça._

\- Avec ça ?

 _\- Alors tu ferais mieux de venir._

\- C'est quoi ça ?

 _\- Tu as quinze minutes, Iwa-chan !_

Le bip qu'il entendit prouva que son meilleur ami avait raccroché, sans répondre à sa question et le laissant nager dans le doute et l'incompréhension. Il était même sûr que le brun devait rire en cet instant même, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien dû comprendre.

Il posa son téléphone sur son bureau, il n'avait même pas encore mangé et le châtain voulait qu'il vienne ? Sa mère allait encore râler qu'il la prévenait tard. Il se regarda dans la glace, il était en survêtements et n'était même pas coiffé... tant pis. Il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de se faire beau et n'avait aucune envie de le faire pour Oikawa. Il reprit son téléphone et l'enfonça dans sa poche.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, enfila ses chaussures et cria à l'intention de sa mère qu'il ne mangeait pas ici et allait voir son ami. Il dépassa la porte d'entrée -non sans prendre ses clés- et referma cette dernière avant de pouvoir entendre une réponse. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire engueuler ou d'avoir quoi que ce soit comme remarque, il savait déjà ce qu'on allait lui dire.

La maison du passeur n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la sienne à pied, pas très loin mais il avait déjà perdu un peu de temps... bof, de toute manière si son ami avait la bonne idée de venir chez lui, il le croiserait en route, donc il n'avait aucune utilité de courir pour se rendre jusqu'à son point d'arrivée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, on pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles par-ci par-là mais sans plus, la pollution était trop abondante pour que ce soit totalement dégagé. Dommage. Il avait pu voir des cieux magnifiquement étoilés quand il allait en randonnée plus jeune, et il trouvait vraiment décevant de ne pas pouvoir admirer ce spectacle plus souvent. Même s'il n'était pas spécialement romantique, ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir admirer les jolies choses.

Il arriva plus rapidement que prévu chez son ami. Un détail le chiffonna, il ne trouvait pas la voiture des parents du passeur, ni de sa sœur.

Il sonna, hésitant. S'il n'y avait pas la famille du châtain, il avait sûrement dû l'appeler parce qu'il se sentait seul. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter cela si c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait appelé.

La porte s'ouvrit. Iwaizumi fit un pas en arrière.

\- T'en as mis du temps !

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? C'est contagieux ? Demanda le plus brun, pointant le visage de son ami du doigt avec un sourire.

\- Ce dernier eut une moue irritée.

\- C'est du feutre, Iwa-chan.

\- Et donc, pourquoi as-tu du feutre sur ton visage ?

Il y eut un léger silence, Oikawa ne répondit pas et le fit entrer en le tirant. Il referma la porte et l'emmena jusqu'au salon. Salon qui était dans un très mauvais état. Avec trois enfants qui plus est.

Hajime resta planté là quelques secondes, sans comprendre. Les deux plus âgés gambadaient joyeusement sans même le voir et le petit dernier qui ne devait pas avoir un an babillait dans son parc, du feutre sur le visage également.

Le brun tourna la tête vers son ami, qui avait un regard de chien battu.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ? Osa demander le plus vieux.

\- Eh bien... Que tu les calmes.

\- C'est toi leur oncle.

Parce que oui, les trois enfants était ceux de sa sœur, Iwaizumi avait parfaitement reconnu Takeru qui venait de temps en temps les voir aux entraînements. Ça n'empêcha pas Tooru de faire une moue idiote sans répondre. Très bien, l'as avait parfaitement saisi le message. Il s'avança dans la pièce, les deux bambins s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de leur jeu. -Jeu qui consistait à faire le plus de marques au feutre sur l'autre ainsi que sur ses vêtements-. Et restèrent plantés à leur place, figés devant le regard de haine d'Hajime.

\- Vous allez poser ces crayons immédiatement et allez vous laver de suite.

La voix était grave, remplie de menaces et bien lourde de sens. Les deux petits lâchèrent les armes et coururent jusqu'à la salle de bain, située à l'étage. Quand au brun, il fusilla du regard son ami.

\- C'était assez simple.

\- Simple pour toi ! Tu fais peur aux enfants, moi non !

\- Comment ça, je fais peur aux gosses ?!

\- Regarde donc un miroir quand tu es énervé, Iwa-chan, tu comprendras !

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Non ! Je dois m'occuper de Kenta-chan.

Le châtain s'avança jusqu'au parc et prit le bébé entre ses bras. Montrant les dégâts des feutres sur le visage rond et rose du petit.

\- Suis-moi, je vais avoir besoin de toi, Iwa-chan !

\- T'es sérieux ? Je vais devoir faire baby-sitter au lieu de réviser parce que tu n'es pas foutu d'avoir la moindre autorité sur tes neveux !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce sont de vrais petits monstres, tu l'as vu toi-même !

\- On se demande de qui ils tiennent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

La mine faussement choquée d'Oikawa lui passa au-dessus. L'autre savait pertinemment ce qu'il sous-entendait. Après tout, il était pire à supporter que les trois enfants réunis.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, le bébé babillant toujours aussi joyeusement. Malheureusement, ils trouvèrent les deux aînés trempés de la tête aux pieds, en train de se chamailler.

Iwaizumi les attrapa tous les deux par le col.

\- Si vous recommencez, j'en prends un pour assommer l'autre.

Le bruit d'un déglutissement se fit bien entendre. Il relâcha les deux enfants tandis que Tooru continuait :

\- Pour la peine, Takeru tu resteras dans ma chambre, quand à toi, Shigeru, tu restes dans le salon.

Les enfants lui tirèrent la langue avant de s'enfuir. Ils firent quand même ce qu'il leur avait demandés, lui laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Iwa-chan, tiens-moi Kenta.

\- Hein ?

\- Prends Kenta dans tes bras, tu es une brute, je ne vais pas te laisser le nettoyer. Et je ne peux pas le poser sur du carrelage mouillé.

\- Je suis pas à l'aise avec les gosses.

\- Je sais, et c'est d'autant plus drôle.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- J'ai le bébé.

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant de longues secondes, avant que le châtain ne le force à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Le petit ne disait rien, regardant juste autour de lui, curieux.

\- Cale bien sa tête, c'est le plus lourd chez un enfant.

\- Je le sais...

Tooru eut un sourire idiot, son ami avait l'air très maladroit avec le nourrisson. Il tourna rapidement les yeux quand les deux billes marrons lui jetèrent des éclairs silencieux. Il mouilla un gant et commença à le poser sur la peau fragile. Le petit ne dit rien, bougeant simplement au contact, mais sans plus. Il fit rapidement sa toilette, jetant des petits coups d'œil en direction de son ami qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise avec le petit être entre ses bras.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda le brun, un peu froidement.

\- Toi.

Iwaizumi eut un regard meurtrier, mais ne répondit pas. Il aurait dû deviner ce que son ami allait lui dire. Cependant, il n'eut pas de remarque et la séance de toilette pris moins de temps que prévu. Oikawa en profita même pour commencer à se rincer, lui aussi avait eu droit aux feutres sur le visage.

\- Oï, Shittykawa, ton truc commence à puer.

\- Ce n'est pas un truc, c'est un bébé, Iwa-chan !

\- Je m'en fou, prends-le, ça empeste !

\- Il faut simplement changer sa couche.

\- Ce que tu vas faire, parce que c'est ton neveu.

Le châtain se regarda dans la glace. Il n'avait plus que quelques marques... Tant pis, il les effacerai plus tard. Il reprit l'enfant dans ses bras, et il ne loupa pas la moue de soulagement du brun quand le bambin quitta enfin ses bras. Il retint un sourire moqueur de justesse et les deux amis redescendirent au rez-de-chaussé, retrouvant Shigeru devant la télé, encore trempé.

\- Shigeru ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te changer ?!

\- Mais c'est toi qui as dit que je devais rester dans le salon !

\- Ça n'empêche pas que tu vas tomber malade si tu reste comme ça, va te changer !

Le garçon monta à l'étage, non sans râler d'être dérangé.

\- Tu les as fait manger au moins ?

\- Pas encore, mais j'ai juste à faire réchauffer. Je le ferai après avoir changé Ken-chan.

Un bruit retentit à l'étage, juste après sa fin de phrase. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et sans rien dire, Hajime monta à l'étage. Il retrouva le deuxième allongé, face contre terre dans la salle de bain. Cet idiot avait dû glisser en voulant enlever son t-shirt, ce qui lui arracha un rire moqueur.

Il le releva, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien tandis que l'enfant pleurnichait.

\- Ils sont où tes vêtements de rechange ?

\- Dans la chambre d'amis, à côté de celle de Tooru...

Iwaizumi se retint de répondre qu'il savait très bien ou se trouvait la chambre d'amis, depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Oikawa, cette maison était comme la sienne. Il mit une serviette sur le plus jeune et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la pièce. Il en profita pour vérifier que Takeru avait eu la bonne idée de se changer, ce qui était le cas. Il retrouva le plus jeune devant la télé d'Oikawa, parfaitement calme. Il referma la porte sans se faire voir et retourna auprès de Shigeru. Le plus jeune avait fini de se changer donc ils redescendirent tous les deux.

Finalement, le reste de la soirée se passa sans trop d'encombres, même si les deux garnements essayèrent de commencer un combat de nourriture qui fut vite arrêté par Hajime. Qui avait également dû arrêter la bagarre quand les deux ne furent pas d'accord pour regarder le même film, résultat des courses, l'un s'était retrouvé en haut, l'autre était resté en bas. Puis finalement ce fut la course poursuite entre les deux pour les obliger à aller dormir vers vingt trois-heures. Et dans des chambres séparées puisque les garçons allaient probablement se chamailler s'ils les laissaient ensemble.

Ce ne fut qu'au pris d'une punition, et d'un épuisement moral total qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa purent enfin se délasser dans le canapé, dans le chuchotement de la télé. Le bébé était dans son parc, calme mais réveillé.

\- Je pense que j'aurai préféré rester à réviser jusque trois heures du matin.

\- Allons, allons, ce n'était pas si horrible, Iwa-chan.

\- Presque autant que de te supporter à un camp d'entraînement...

Tooru se redressa, avec sa moue de tristesse habituelle, il lança :

\- C'est méchant ! Et puis, on a été aussi comme ça, un jour.

\- Toi peut-être, moi j'étais assez calme.

\- Pas quand tu étais avec moi...

\- C'est vrai que tu m'entraînais toujours dans tes conneries.

Le châtain s'assis sur Hajime, continuant la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu ne cherchais pas non plus à m'arrêter.

\- Comme si je le pouvais... Je ne suis pas un coussin, pousse-toi.

\- Bien sûr que tu le pouvais, tu étais l'un des rares que j'écoutais. Et puis, les enfants ne sont pas si terribles, regarde Ken-chan.

Il se concentra sur le bébé, pas loin d'eux.

\- Il est mignon, mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'on peut lui accorder. Autrement, c'est une chose de plus à gérer.

\- Et tu en es parfaitement capable, je suis sûr que tu ferai un très bon papa, le taquina Oikawa.

\- Je vais te taper, laisse cette connerie aux idiots du club.

Le passeur sourit, d'un sourire oscillant entre taquinerie et mauvaise idée. Il donna un petit baiser à son ami, qui fronça les sourcils et reprit.

\- Tu as raison, tu ferais plutôt une meilleure maman... Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un bébé ?

* * *

 **Valaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Finit :D**

 **J'espère que ce petit truc vous a plus, j'ai beaucoup de chose à écrire avant la fin de la semaine, et si j'arrive à faire ce que j'veux, j'aurai p-e un truc à mettre dans mon profil -profil que je dois mettre à jour au niveau des défis depuis un moment aussi-**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si j'ai respecté le thème !**

 **Sur ce, je cours donc vaquer à mes occupations, -ou plutôt priorités que j'ai mis de côté le temps d'un soir :')- et je vous laisse**  
 **À la prochaine,**  
 **Cia !**


End file.
